the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order Of Healers
"I did not come to help the healthy, but the sick." Healers are simple individuals, usually of kind heart and demeanor (but there are notable exceptions to that) who have been given the ability to heal with but a touch. At first, this power covers minor wounds and illnesses, but with time and training a Healer can repair grievous damage, sustain biological functions and wrench back life from the jaws of death. Healers must physically touch their patients, but powerful Healers can use their capabilities even from a distance (ala prayer). Healers tend to be either in spiritual professions (priest, pastor, street evangelist, etc.) or in the medical field (no real surprise there). Aspect of God: Great Physician AKA: Order of Apothecaries, Order of Doctors. Healer Degrees Medical Aid Facts: -Healers tend to be both spiritual and highly educated. -They are highly sought after, since their presence on the battlefield often means the difference between life and death for wounded Adepts. -Healers really push athletics and healthy living. Lobbyists groups and organizations designed to educate people on health will probably have a few of these Adepts in them. -In ages past, Healers were often accused of witchcraft due to their seemingly magickal ability to heal people of their diseases and afflictions. Sadly, in some parts of the world, this is still the case. Hippocratic Oath: Historically, members of the Order of Healers, after spending their 40 days of initiation, will become full-fledged members by swearing to follow the Hippocratic Oath. There are several variations of the Hippocratic Oath in existence but the gist remains the same. First and foremost, do no harm. Secondly, respect the traditions of patients and fellow healers. Thirdly, respect life in all its forms. This is not something that should be taken lightly! Swearing an Oath to God is a big deal for Adepts, and the Hippocratic Oath is supposed to prevent Healers from doing anything that is intentionally medically harmful. If the rest of the Squad wants to interrogate someone using harsh techniques, the Healer will have to make a choice: go with the flow or remain true to their ideals? Medical Examiner: Healers are good for more than just patching damaged Squadmates back together. Healers high in their Degrees possess extensive medical knowledge and can often pick out details that others would miss. The slight tell-tale signs of a disease missed by others will be picked up soon enough by a member of the Order of Healers, as would the warning signs of onset diabetes, cancer, and a host of other medical problems. Healers can also be used to impersonate civic personnel in the medical field like medical examiners, hospital personnel, or forensic technicians. Mental Health: The Order of Healers isn't just involved in the care of a person's physical health, they are also concerned with issues of the mind and the soul. Psychology, psychiatry, religious counseling or chaplaincy, all these professions are also common to the Order. -http://www.nimh.nih.gov/index.shtml Factions: -Ethicists = Ethicists deal in tackling the tough questions that always seem to pop up in practicing medicine. In the modern age with great advances in medical technology, the Ethicists have plenty on their plate. -Veritas = The Veritas Faction investigates medical cases of unknown or unusual natures. Their primary purpose is to help patients to the best of their ability but their secondary function is to observe and record new medical data. -Dr. Frankenstein = Called "Frankensteins" by other members of the Order, this minority group conducts experiments to further mankind's medical knowledge and technology. Often, other Healers feel they have crossed a line. -The Cadfael Group = The Cadfael Group work as medical consultants, aiding police and other authorities in solving crimes that involve medical mysteries. -The Blue Shield = The Blue Shield Faction works with members of the Order of Shields to locate and quarantine deadly outbreaks of diseases. -The Red Shield = The Blue Shield works to contain new outbreaks, but the Red Shield goes inside the quarantine zone and works to protect and serve those afflicted and to discover a cure. Vivisection = Careers in the field of medicine are strenuous even at the best of time, these Healers have suffered one too many trauma incidents and now their minds are a bit... unhinged. References: -http://www.preceptaustin.org/jehovah_rophi_-_god_who_heals.htm -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0412142/ -Knights Hospitaller -http://www.pbs.org/call-the-midwife/home/ -http://www.rsmofalma.org/ -http://icahn.mssm.edu/ -World Without End -Psychetruth -http://vampirechronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Rowan_Mayfair -http://guides.library.jhu.edu/content.php?pid=23699&sid=190964 -http://www.discoveryfitandhealth.com/tv-shows/mystery-diagnosis -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2758950/ -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8COEIrvfp4 -https://www.youtube.com/user/mayoclinic -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0285403/ -Medical Drama on Wikipedia -http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Pillars_of_the_Earth Category:House Of Wisdom